The Britannic Broadcasting Corperation
The Britanic Broadcasting Corparation, also known as the BBC, Is a Mass Media Company, based in London, Britannia. It broadcasts A service across the world, aswell as Regionaly Tailored Services in the British Isles. The Main Channels are BBC TV 1, BBC TV 2 and BBC NEWS24. In the Gael's Britannian Territories, BBC Alba can be recived, With Programming in Gaelic. BBC Eire Stopped Broadcasting in 1992, as the Number of Britannian Irish speakers dropped below 2,000. The BBC also broadcasts on radio. Nation Wide Stations are BBC Radio 1, which broadcasts Popular Music, Radio 2, Which Broadcast more Specialist Music Genres, Radio 3, which broadcasts Classical Music, Radio 4 which broadcasts spoken word programs, and Radio 5 Live, which is Mainly News Programmes. Along with this are the Regional Station, such as Three Counties Radio, which broadcasts in Bedfordshire, Buckfordshire and Hertfordshire. Radio Radio 1 Radio one Broadcasts internationally, specialising in modern and current popular music and chart hits throughout the day. Radio 1 provides alternative genres after 7 pm, including electronic dance, hip hop, rock, indie or interviews. It was launched in 1967 to meet the demand for music generated by pirate radio stations, when the average age of the UK population was 27. The BBC claim that they target the 15–29 age group, and the average age of its UK audience since 2009 is 30. BBC Radio 1 started 24-hour broadcasting on 1 May 1991 Radio 2 Radio 2 is the most popular station in Lesser Britannia with over 15 million weekly listeners. Much of its daytime playlist-based programming is adult contemporary or AOR, although the station also broadcasts other specialist musical genres. Radio 2 broadcasts throughout the UK on FM between 88.1 and 90.2 MHz from studios in Wogan House. Radio 3 output centres on classical music and opera, but jazz, world music, drama, culture and the arts also feature. The station is the world's most significant commissioner of new music, and through its New Generation Artists scheme promotes young musicians of all nationalities. The station broadcasts the BBC Proms concerts, live and in full, each summer in addition to performances by the BBC Orchestras and Singers. There are regular productions of both classic plays and newly commissioned drama. Radio 4 Radio 4 broadcasts a wide variety of spoken-word programmes including news, drama, comedy, science and history. It replaced the BBC Home Service in 1967. The station controller is Gwyneth Williams, and the station is part of BBC Radio and the BBC Radio department. The station is broadcast from the BBC's headquarters at Broadcasting House, London. It is notable for its news bulletins and programmes such as Today and The World at One, heralded on air by the Greenwich Time Signal "pips" or the chimes of Big Ben. Radio 4 broadcasts the Shipping Forecast, which reached 150 years old in August 2017. The pips are only accurate on FM, LW & MW as there is a delay on DAB and digital radio of approximately 3 to 5 seconds, even longer online (up to 23 seconds). Television BBC One BBC One is the flagship television channel of the Britanic Broadcasting Corparation in the Kingdom of Lesser Britannia. It was launched on 2 November 1936 as the BBC Television Service, and was the world's first regular television service with a high level of image resolution. It was renamed BBC TV in 1960, using this name until the launch of sister channel BBC2 in 1964, whereupon the BBC TV channel became known as BBC1, with the current spelling adopted in 1997. The channel's annual budget for 2012–13 is £1.14 billion. The channel is funded by the television licence fee together with the BBC's other domestic television stations, and therefore shows uninterrupted programming without commercial advertising. It is currently the most watched television channel in Lesser Britannia, ahead of its traditional rival for ratings leadership, ITV. As of June 2013 the channel controller for BBC One is Charlotte Moore, who succeeded Danny Cohen initially as an Acting Controller from May 2013. BBC Two BBC Two is the second flagship television channel of the Britannic Broadcasting Corparation. It covers a wide range of subject matter, but tends to broadcast more "highbrow" programmes than the more mainstream and popular BBC One. Like the BBC's other domestic TV and radio channels, it is funded by the television licence, and is therefore free of commercial advertising. It is a comparatively well-funded public-service network, regularly attaining a much higher audience share than most public-service networks worldwide. On 15 September 2002, BBC Two Started Airing CBeebies Programmes as a Block On That Channel and BBC One, Although BBC One only showed Go Jetters On Freeview and Dvber. On 14 December 2012, BBC Two Removed Timmy Time, Along with Boogie Beebies and Other CBeebies Programmes, Though The CBBC Brand Continues On That Channel Until May 1, 2013, When it was pulled from the schedule, Except For Top Class Which Continued To Be available On That Channel Until August 1. BBC Two Removed CBeebies Programmes In 2012, Although Tinga Tinga Tales Continued until 2015. From Saturdays, Starting On 22nd September 2018, Top Class From the CBBC Channel Was Made Available For Watch On Channel 102 or Channel 2 BBC Three BBC Three was launched on 9 February 2003 as a replacement for BBC Choice, the service's remit is to provide "innovative" programming to a target audience of viewers between 16 and 34 years old, leveraging technology as well as new talent. Unlike its commercial rivals, 90% of BBC Three's output originates from the United Kingdom. 70% is original, covering all genres, including animation, comedy, current affairs, and drama. BBC Three has a unique 60 Seconds format for its news bulletins, adopted so that operation of the channel could be completely automated, without the complication of dealing with variable-length live news broadcasts. The former controller of the station, Zai Bennett, left to join Sky Atlanticin July 2014, at which point BBC Three commissioner Sam Bickley became acting controller. BBC Four BBC Four launched on 2 March 2002, with a schedule running from 19:00 to 04:00. The channel shows "a wide variety of programmes including comedy, documentaries, music, international film, original programmes, drama and current affairs ... an alternative to programmes on the mainstream TV channels". It is required by its licence to air at least 100 hours of new arts and music programmes, 110 hours of new factual programmes and to premiere 20 foreign films each year. BBC News 24 Main Article can be Found Here BBC News 24 is the BBC's 24-hour rolling news television network. The channel launched on the 9 November 1997 at 17:30 as part of the BBC's foray into digital domestic television channels, becoming the first competitor to Sky News, which had been running since 1989. For a time, looped news, sport and weather bulletins were available to view via BBC Red Button. On 22 February 2006, the channel was named News Channel of the Year at the Royal Television Society Television Journalism Awards for the first time in its history. The judges remarked that this was the year that the channel had "really come into its own." From May 2007, viewers in the UK could watch the channel via the BBC News website. Across the day the channel averages about twice the audience of ITN24. The channel is based at and broadcasts from Broadcasting House in the West End of London. In 2017, it was named the RTS News Channel of the Year. CBBC CBBC (short for Children's BBC) is a British free-to-air children's television channel operated by the British Broadcasting Corporation. Launching on 11 February 2002 as an independant channel (the shows were being broadcast on BBC TWO), CBBC broadcasts for fourteen hours per-day from 7:00a.m. to 9:00p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. CBBC is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 12 years old; a sister channel known as CBeebies serves a younger audience. CBBC was named Channel of the Year at the Children's BAFTA awards in November 2008 and 2015. The channel averages 300,000 viewers daily.. On 22nd September 2018 Top Class Was Made Available On the Channel BBC Two Under The CBBC Brand The channel originally shared bandwidth on the digital terrestrial television platform with BBC Knowledge, and later BBC Three, necessitating that CBBC sign off at 7:00 p.m. daily. Beginning on 11 April 2016, the BBC Was Granted Two new Channels, one for Cbeebies, and one for CBBC, allowing the channel to end at 9pm rather than 7. On 22 August 2008, the BBC announced that the channel would be available live on its website from 16 September. Brittania Forces Broadcasting Service have provided younger viewers with CBBC and CBeebies since the 1st April 2013 when they replaced BFBS Kids. Cbeebies The CBeebies channel launched on 11 February 2002. The domestic CBeebies channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day – a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined in March 2007 by an audio counterpart, CBeebies Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra in April 2011, this obligation has ceased. CBeebies Radio, however, has continued as a feature on the channel’s website since 2013. A magazine called CBeebies Weekly (now called CBeebies Magazine) was first published in 2006. Since 27 March 2013, CBeebies has been carried by the Britannic Forces Broadcasting Service, sharing a channel with BFBS Extra.